


Happy St. Patrick's Day

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel gives Dipper a St. Patrick's day surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy St. Patrick's Day

“What are you wearing?” he walks into his room to find her sitting on his bed in the most revealing outfit. Tight green stockings covered in four leaf clovers. White dress with green stripes that, when her legs were crossed, revealed white laced panties. And her hair curled with a sparkled green hair bow.

A wicked grin spread over her lips as she uncrossed her legs and recrossed them, “I just wanted to have a little holiday fun.”

“St. Patrick’s Day?” he fights back a smirk, “Really?“

"It’s never,” she stops to pop open the first button on her dress.He can’t help but look, “A bad time to be sexy.”

“That you are,” he strolls over to her, keeping his eyes on hers, until he’s kneeling in front of her. He rests his head against hers,loving the way her eyes haze over with lust. One of her legs teasingly rubs against his. The only thing that stops it is his hand grasping her thigh. He pushes her back, her body hits the bed with a thump, and he moves himself on top of her kissing against her neck as he does.

Her hand trails down to his jeans to undo them, but she hits the bulge causing him to thrust against her. She bites back a moan and continues to pull the pants away.

“It must’ve worked since you’re so needy,"she winks and before she can laugh, he’s pulling her hand back up and thrusting into her. This time she doesn’t stop the moan that slips out.He’s glad she didn’t.

"God, Mabel,” he tries to remember the last time they were together like this. Weeks? Months? However long, he can’t remember it feeling this… perfect.

“I know,"her nails dig into his back that found their way under his shirt and suddenly he feels like he’s burning. He thrusts once, she arches into him. He does it again and she’s close to saying his name. He can tell by the way her lips hang open. He kisses them just to make sure to keep her quiet and rocks harder into her. He kisses her mouth, her neck, everywhere he can just to stay calm. Yet he didn’t dare slow down. Not when he could tell how much she was loving this. But it kept getting closer and closer.

"So close,” she whispers to him, tightening her legs around him. And it hit him. As soon as it did, his eyes shut and he felt the world vanish. Except for her and the way his name finally fell from her reddened lips.

“Mabel,” every breath seemed to make his heartbeat speed up, “I love St. Patrick’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. If you came here thinking it was cute Wildehopps forever, you were wrong.


End file.
